Noriko Sonozaki
Sonozaki Noriko (園崎 法子, Noriko Sonozaki) is a main character in the Kiznaiver anime. She is a mysterious girl who brings the seven Kiznaivers together. Appearance Sonozaki has grey eyes. Her hair is long and light blue with a braid along the crown. Around her neck appears to be a diamond imprint, much like a choker necklace. The uniform she wears consists of a streamline blazer and skirt accented with blue. Both her petticoat and the long-sleeved blouse she wears under her blazer appear to have ruffles, adding a girlish touch to her otherwise simplistic look. She wears common black school shoes and thigh-high white socks. In place of what appears to be her school's standard necktie, she wears a pale blue bow. Around her neck appears to be a diamond imprint, much like a choker necklace. If one were to assume that she is the other child in Katsuhira's dreams as of late to whom Sonozaki bears a striking resemblance, a noticeable Kiznaiver scar could be seen on the back of her neck. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Personality Described as "completely mysterious", not much is known about her at present as she expresses little to no emotion nor gives away any information about herself. She ignores questions the Kiznaivers have for her for the most part, and she doesn't participate or mingle with the Kiznaivers until Katsuhira invites her to. Despite that, however, Sonozaki appears to have a "flashier" side to her as was noted by both Katsuhira and Chidori when she pulled out a surprisingly flashy phone when the former asked to exchange contact information. Sonozaki herself has said that she was taught to accept others' kindness gratefully. This was explained to Katsuhira when he expressed surprise at her accepting his proposal to carry her luggage quite quickly while heading towards their summer camp destination. She has said that she thinks that the Gomorin's design is "charming", and even owns a phone strap of the Sugomori mascot. Plot Relationships Agata Katsuhira Despite Katsuhira not recognizing Sonazaki even though the two came from the same year and class section — even going so far as to ask her who she was when they first met, Sonozaki has shown that she may know Katsuhira well, as was hinted when she told him that he "hadn't changed" after she pulls herself extremely close to his face and he tells her that the only times he had been this close to another is when he gets beaten up. Sonozaki also accepts Katsuhira's "secret", which noted by others was more of a belief than a secret — on the grounds that Katsuhira, himself, had forgotten what it was though, which suggests that she knows what it is though she opts not to tell him or the other Kiznaivers this. Due to Katsuhira's newfound interest in knowing about himself and connecting with others, it is seen that he wants to know her better perhaps on the grounds of suspicion that Sonozaki is somehow connected to his reoccurring nightmares and flashbacks. Much to Chidori's jealousy and dismay, Sonozaki calls him by his first name. [http://kiznaiver.wikia.com/wiki/Chidori_Takashiro Takashiro Chidori] The subject of Chidori's jealousy along with Katsuhira Agata due to his and Sonozaki's seemingly newfound relationship, though she adamantly denies this for the most part until Tenga Hajime offers to help her out with her relationship with the latter. With much dismay, she notices Katsuhira's attempts to get closer to Sonozaki and how much he seems to think about or mention her, which ultimately just fuels her jealousy and anger. Urushibara Mutsumi It appears that the Guidance Counselor may harbor an obsession over Sonozaki Noriko for whatever reason as she was first introduced with a Sonozaki strap attached to her phone. When called out for hypocrisy as she criticized Yamada Kazunao for selling out his students, she tells him that "Noriko-chan" was the only one she cared about anyway. Trivia Quotes "Everyone want's to connect with someone else." ''--To Katsuhira, Episode 1'' "Yes, from today, you're all Kiznaivers." ''--To the Kiznaivers, Episode 1'' References Kiznaiver Episodes 1-4 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist